Abracadabra!
by Yuna-Kora
Summary: El truco no es mirar de cerca. Si no de lejos, y he allí la verdadera magia. Cuando cuente hasta tres abre los ojos y dime lo que ves. 1... 2... 3!


Abracadabra término utilizado en la magia y los encantamientos, etimológicamente puede venir del Arameo, _avrah kahdabra_ "Yo creo como hablo"; o del hebreo, _Aberah Kedabar_ "Iré creando conforme hable"

Aclaraciones: Este fic está inspirado en una producción de Bryan Tyler llamada "Los ilusionistas" (Now you see me)…. Esta buenísima, la recomiendo. Los personajes de la DDS le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Solo son utilizados para mi entretenimiento y para aquellos que les guste el fic. Sera un A.U.

* * *

Capítulo 1 "El inicio"

Ryu se encontraba en uno de los capitulo para su Show de Web, esta vez se encontraba frente a una gran multitud y tras él un imponente edificio, escogió una chica al azar del público.

Ryu: **Tu nombre es?**

-: **Yukihira!**

Ryu: **Bien Yukihira, solo tienes que escoger una carta.**

Yukihira: **Ujum!**

Paso las cartas rápidamente frente a los ojos de la chica.

Ryu: **Muy rápido?** (La chica asintió) **Bueno, observa.** (Y repitió la acción nuevamente esta vez un poco más lento) **Ya escogiste una?** (la chica volvió a asentir) **Bien!** (Le mostro las cartas a la chica) **Esta tu carta aquí?**

La chica negó.

Ryu: **Eso es porque, estás viendo muy cerca, ve más lejos y la encontraras!**

El chico de cabellos celestes tiro hacia el aire todas las cartas que tenía en su mano, en ese instante, en el edificio a su espaldas apareció el 3 de diamantes.

Ryu: **Esa es tu carta?**

Yukihira: **Si!**

Toda la multitud estalló en aplausos. Lo que no sabía es que alguien entre el público sonrió observándolo detenidamente.

Llego a su casa y encontró en el piso una carta… carta del tarot la cual consistía en una calavera y de fondo una noche de luna en un cementerio abajo se podía leer "_La Muerte_" en el reverso un símbolo parecido a una Ψ (Psi mayúscula del alfabeto griego) con un círculo en medio. Había una dirección a la cual debía asistir el próximo martes.

Kazuma se encontraba en un restaurante.

Kazuma: **le doy este billete a quien me adivine como hice el siguiente truco!** (mostrando un billete de a 100 dolares)

Todos le prestaron atención al chico, quien sostenía una cuchara en la mano y con la otra guardaba el billete en el abrigo.

Kazuma: **Esta es una cuchara real** (mostrándola y golpeándola contra una mesa) **Ahora observen, la doblare con mi mente!** (y coloco su mano encima del mango de la cuchara sin tocarla, mientras sujetaba esta por la mitad, ante los ojos atentos del público, la cuchara empezó a doblarse. Cuando hubo terminado el truco, paso la cuchara entre las personas que lo observaban. Cuando un chico de ente la multitud).

-:** Que es esto?** (sacándole una cuchara partida en dos del bolsillo trasero)

Kazuma: **No…**

-: **Creo que me debes jovencito!**

-: **Lo prometiste!** (se escucharon varias voces de entre el público, le entrego el billete al sujeto, y se fue derrotado)

Mientras bajaba las escaleras choco con un sujeto, pidió disculpas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, mientras escuchaba gritar al sujeto que había adivinado el truco "**mi billetera… mi reloj… me robo! Que alguien lo detenga es ladrón!**" Sonrió, pobre iluso y quien dijo que sería tan fácil si ese hubiera sido el verdadero truco.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, revisaba la cartera del hombre, encontrando unos 500 dolares, y una carta del tarot, en la cual se veía a un sujeto viejo con larga barba, y de fondo un bosque, se podía leer "_El Ermitaño_", la volteo y le pareció alguna letra del alfabeto griego, y había una dirección para que asistiera el próximo martes.

Kinta se encontraba frente a una pareja. Le decía algo al oído a la chica.

Kinta: **Bien! Despierta!** (y chasqueo sus dedos, provocando que la chica lo mire) **Mira, si lo tomas es** **tuyo** (Mostrándole un billete de 20 a la chica, la cual lo intento tomar pero no pudo, sonrió) **Si dices tu nombre es tuyo** (la chica intento pronunciar su nombre pero no pudo) **Bien, ahora tu** (mirando al chico se le acerco y lo miro a los ojos)

-: **No!**

Kinta: **Sol… Arena… Mar… Chiba? La Playa Onjyuku en Chiba.**

-: No es lo que cree, fue un viaje de negocios.

Kinta: (Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y comenzó a decir el alfabeto lo más rápido que se podía) **A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K… K?** ( Sonrio) **Kami, Kumi, Kumiko… Quien es Kumiko? **(Miro a la chica) **Conoces a Kumiko** (La chica asintió y balbuceo algo) **aaah! Tu hermana?** (La chica volvió a asentir, volteo a ver al joven) **No lo puedo creer te fuiste de fiesta a Onjyuku con Kumiko, la hermana de tu prometida!** (Con aparente cara de preocupación, viendo a la chica que comenzaba agitarse)

-: **Cariño vámonos!**

Kinta: **No se puede mover, está paralizada, así que hagámonos un poco para acá.** (Y caminaron unos cuantos pasos) **Quiere que olvide esto?** (viendo a la chica)

-: **Si, Claro!**

Kinta: **A ver saque su billetera, cuánto tiene?** (revisando la billetera del hombre) **200? le parece bien 200 dolares, esto es algo difícil Que sean 250.**

-: **Es un ladrón!**

-: **Y usted un idiota!** (Se acercó a la chica) **Duerme** (y le puso la mano en el hombro y la chica bajo el rostro) **olvidaras todo, al escuchar el chasquido despertaras! Y Tú!** (Refiriéndose al chico) **Cada vez que te atrevas aunque sea en pensar en Kumiko, me va a ver a mi desnudo, y créame no es nada agradable** (y le dio un golpe en la frente).

El sujeto lo vio raro mientras caminaba hacia donde la chica, y chasqueo sus dedos, la chica lo miro.

Kinta: **Lo siento pero no se puede hipnotizar a todo el mundo.**

-: **Hice algo mal?** (pregunto la chica con cara de decepción)

Kinta: **NO, no.. Lo hizo excelente! **

-: **vamos cariño!** (el chico la tomo por la muñeca)

-: **Lo siento!**

Kinta: **No se preocupe!**

Recogía sus cosas y sobre la mesa una carta, algo extraña, tal vez del tarot, en la que se veía una figura de una mujer con dos animales a cada lado (un perro y un león), se podía leer en la parte superior "_La fuerza_", atrás un símbolo que no supo de donde era, una dirección a la cual debería asistir el próximo martes.

Megu se encontraba sobre una plataforma, su vestimenta consistía en un vestido de baño celeste, con lentejuelas plateadas que dibujaban rosas por todo el costado y delantero de la prenda.

Megu: **Hola Amigos!** (La multitud aplaudiendo emocionada) **Esta noche, me liberare de este tanque** (Señalando el tanque de cristal lleno de agua, que se encontraba bajo sus pies) **antes de que todas estas pirañas carnívoras caigan **(mostrando un tanque, sobre su cabeza, como con 50 pirañas) **Lo cual pasara cuando el reloj llegue a cero** (Mostrando el cronometro).

Unos sujetos se acercaron y la esposaron de manos y pies.

Megu: **Claro que las esposas no podrían faltar.**

Se escuchó un ruido, y la chica de cabellos rosas cayó al agua, en menos de 20 segundos consiguió soltar una de sus manos, pero pasados otros 10 se agito y comenzó a golpear el vidrio pidiendo ayuda, la multitud se asustó, uno de los chicos que veía el espectáculo busco algo con que golpear el vidrio pero no sucedió nada, la chica volvió a intentar soltarse y esta vez lo consiguió, salió a la superficie pero ya era muy tarde las pirañas le cayeron encima, mordiéndola por todas partes. El agua se comenzó a teñir de rojo, y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, ya solo se veía la sangre mezclada con el agua en el tanque.

-: **Que basura!** (se oyó entre la multitud) **Quien pudo pensar en este acto tan sádico?**

Todos voltearon y vieron a la chica de cabellos rosas sonriendo, estaba escurriendo agua pero a salvo, la multitud grito, nadie se esperaba que todo fuera parte del acto. Ella saludaba a todos los presentes sin saber que alguien le tenía los ojos encima.

Limpiaba el destrozo ocasionado por el acto de esa noche, cuando vio en la mitad del tanque flotaba una carta del tarot, en la que se veía una chica vestida con un largo vestido blanco, abajo se podía leer "_La sacerdotisa_", Atrás debería asistir a un sitio el siguiente martes.

* * *

Esta película me gusto, es que la predijitación y sus aparentes trucos, me fascinan. Cualquier duda me lo hace saber y tratare de aclararlo. En cada capítulo les dejare un desafío mental, así pueden entretenerse y jugar un rato con sus amigos. También puedo decir cómo se hacen trucos, si quieren alguno solo me avisan. Allí va el primer desafío:

"En un campo se encuentra un señor tendido, sin vida. A su lado hay un paquete sin abrir.

No hay ninguna otra criatura viva en el campo.

¿Cómo murió?"

En el próximo cap la solución.

Cierren los ojos y cuenten hasta 3.

1…

2…

3…

Comenten!

Gracias por leer y espero que sea de su agrado.


End file.
